Thank You, and Farewell
by SweetIchigoDaisuki
Summary: AU story. Hiyori doesn't have much time left. She has moved into the forest, away from people, in hope that her death could be stalled. There, she met two cats, Yato and Yukine. She has spent a few years with them, and knows that there is no possible way she could ask for more...


**_Warning_**: OOC. Contains death of character/angst

* * *

_Once upon a time, there lived a sick, lonely seventeen year old girl in the forest... Taking pity on her state, God bestowed upon her two unknowing young immortal creatures disguised as cats to accompany her until her time was up..._

"Yato! Yukine-kun! It's time for lunch -"

The moment Hiyori's soothing voice echoed into the forest, two unique colored cats jumped into view. One was a seemingly dark shade of purple with piercing blue eyes, while the other looked smaller and younger, with a blonde coat and had eyes the color of sunset.

They meowed and purred fondly against Hiyori's legs, making her giggle. "I'm glad to see you two too!" she grinned brightly and set down the two bowls, one labelled 'Yato' and another 'Yukine'. Taking the slightest whiff of a new flavor, the two were soon gobbling down the food with Hiyori sitting next to them, scratching their ears.

"It's like destiny, don't you think?" she said to no one in particular, glancing up at the clear sky. The clouds were moving in slow motion in big patches. Hiyori could make out two cat shaped clouds and laughed to herself, thinking of how it looked exactly like Yato and Yukine when they fought over who got to sleep on the sofa in her house.

"Meow?" Yukine looked up from his empty bowl and tilted his head quizzily in response to Hiyori's rhetorical question. Yato, being somewhat more sensitive to Hiyori's mood, jumped into her arms and snuggled against her. Yukine made a sound that may have been growling, and squeezed his way onto Hiyori's lap.

As she laughed, an irritating itch suddenly forced its way to her throat and turned into a violent cough out of her mouth. Startled, the two cats leapt two miles away from Hiyori, ears alert.

"S - _cough_ - Sorry, guys. I'll be okay in a sec..."

Even though she said that, Hiyori continued coughing for another twenty seconds or so, and her breathing soon became short and ragged.

Clearly concerned, the two cats _meow_ed, cautiously getting closer to Hiyori, not wanting to make her feel worse than she already was.

Fully understanding that, Hiyori managed a weak smile. "I'm...fine..." she panted, slowly getting up from the grass which smelled like the rain the day before. While the environment seemed to do her health _something_, but it wasn't good enough. She knew she couldn't be cured of tuberculosis. That's why... she had to cherish every moment she was sharing with whoever, or whatever, she had.

* * *

_Cough..._

_Cough..._

Hiyori could hardly get out of bed nowadays. It was the winter season, and Yato and Yukine had 'migrated' into her house as they had been doing so for the past two years or so.

They were Hiyori's only comfort. They played when they could in the day, and slept together at night. The smart cats also knew when Hiyori needed her medicine, and grabbed them for her the moment she showed any signs of coughing.

However, it was also precisely so that Hiyori felt even sadder. She knew that _soon _- her time would be up. But what much could she do? She could barely bring herself to the toilet, let alone take care of two cats who seemed to be doing that to her instead as of current.

She knew. _So close_. Before she -

_Cough__._

* * *

That night, Hiyori had a dream. She met God. He was a shimmer of light, and His voice was an echo in her mind. Or was it really in her mind?

He sounded apologetic when He spoke.

_Have I perhaps brought you more trouble than help, Iki Hiyori?_

The fact that He knew her name did not come as a surprise to Hiyori. Somehow, she felt that it had to be something like this. After all, what sort of cat would live in the forest? A pair, nonetheless.

She felt warmth in her chest, and strength unknown to her since she was born welled up inside her.

_No, _she answered Him in her mind. _I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Yato and Yukine-kun has brought me much happiness in the past few years I lived in this forest... In fact, I think they have helped in my condition even more than what the environment has_. At her own words, Hiyori chuckled at the memories when she first met the two outside her doorstep as kittens.

_...Is that so?_ His voice sounded regrettable. Hiyori knew what He meant.

_I am truly grateful_, she bowed to show her appreciation. _Is it okay... to ask for one last favor?_

There was no reply, and Hiyori took that silence as consent. _Please... let them forget about me._

It looked as though God shimmered a little brighter than earlier, and Hiyori was suddenly plunged back into the darkness of a long, deep sleep...

_Thank you..._

* * *

"...Such a foolish girl."

Those were the first words of the Yato God as he woke up, fully transformed back into the looks of a human, with tears streaming down his face as his voice broke and his face twisted into one of angst.

Beside him, a younger Yukine was in the same condition, however already bawling his eyes out.

"...Right?" Yukine managed to choke out a sarcastic laugh as more tears poured out.

For a moment, the two could swear they saw the Light of a dead soul, giggling the way Hiyori does.

Then they fell back asleep, and when they awoke a day later, memories of the human Iki Hiyori and of the cats Yato and Yukine-kun were wiped clean.

* * *

Hello! This is a really short story; a spur of the moment. It was meant to be light, but it somehow took a turn for the worse. I haven't proofread this yet since it was written on mobile, but I will soon. I would really appreciate it if you drop a review on your thoughts of this!


End file.
